Adventure Quest
by Shikamayuki
Summary: I and my friend, get sent into AQ by a virus. I, Shikamayuki, And Paightan go through a lot of confusion and Hardships but manage to come out fine and save the game while at it! I'll first give you the prologue and see if you like it.
1. Prologue

Hello! It's Shika Here! I'm wrighting this because I got an idea from Princess Pikachu so I wanted to make a story like her's but different, and the setting is in AQ, not Dragon fable.

Disclaimer: Do Not Own, So U No Sue?

**P**_r_o_L_o**G**u**e**

Shikamayuki, A girl who is obsessed with video games and pizza, is sitting alone waiting for her friend to arrive. Shikamayuki always is updated with the newest computer technology, She loves to play her all time faviourite game Adventure Quest. Shikamayuki has dark chocolate brown hair, black-ish brown eyes, and dark tan skin skin.

"OH GOD! SHE'S TAKING FOREVER!" Shikamayuki staired at the ceiling of her room while laying on her bed.

"Ding Dong"

"Hell yes! she's here!"

Shikamyuki got up off her bed, ran out of her room, ran down stairs, and opening the door.

"Hey Paightan! what took you so long!" Shikamayuki then glomped Paightan.

"Sorry I had to beat up Carlo, he stole my last peice of pocky..." Paightan then patted Shikamayuki's head.

Paightan, an average teen girl, average marks, average life, except if you coun't being random every 10 seconds...and constant mood changes, and being a teenage hacker, other than that she's all average...or mabe not...Paightan is a crazy obessed loveing ramen narutard, she usually never has the newest updates, always ends up at the end of the stick, never is serious, is quick, and stealthy. Paightan has Golden sunshine hair, angelic sky blue eyes, and golden white skin.

"Hey lets go back to my room!" Shikamayuki took Paightans hand and led her to Shikamayuki's room.

After they got there Paightan sat in the computer chair while starting up the computer, Shikamayuki on the other hand laied down on her stomache on the bed while watching paightan. 

After paightan got boared of the computer Shikamayuki went on.

"I'm going to play Adventure Quest" Shikamayuki sang. 

"HEY! WHATS THIS?! I HAVE A VIRUS!" SHikamyuki had a look of terror on her face.

"Move Over!" Paightan kicked Shikamayuki out of the chair.

Shikamayuki fell with a hard thud. "Owie!"

"Let me handle this!"

"I don't have a choice do I?

"Nope!"

"Thought so..."

Paightan started typing at fast speeds that Shikamayuki couldn't keep up so she just watched the screen.

After Paightans battle with the virus and ending with victory, she stood up and gave a peace sign.

"Yay you did it!" Shikamayuki then glomped Paightan once more.

"Whoa!" Paightan then fell backwards, whicing while expecting to hit cold hard floor. but it never came.  
opening her eyes she sees shikamayuki holding her hand while trying to grab onto something to stop Paightan and her from falling into the purple abyss.

"AHHHH!" SHikamayuki looses her grip and gets suckd into the purple vortex.

"Sorry..." Shikamayuki rubs behind her head.

"it's okay but COULD SOMEONE CHANGE THE DANM BACKROUND! I HATE PURPLE!!!!!!!!"

But then every thing went black for Paightan and Shikamayuki.

"Thank you..." was all that was heard...


	2. Chapter 1

**C**_h_**A**p**_t_**e**R _O_**_n_**E**

"eahhh" Shika said as she grabed her head. "Huh?" Shika said as she wondered why she was in a diffrent bed. "Where am I?" A person beside Shika said. "Eh!?" Shika said as she looked at the person beside her. "Paightan?" Shika said, but than noticed her voice was diffrent, which caused her to clasp her hands around her mouth, while the the person-who-looked-like-Paightan had ran to a corrner of the room with a confused look and who the heck are you face.

"Who are you? are you Paightan? Becasue you kinda look like her." Shika said as she noticed she was now a he. "Shut Up!!"The-person-who-looked-like-Paightan said as she threw a random pillow at Shika, while Shika just cought the pillow on reflex making him turn towards a mirror. "WHOA! I LOOK LIKE MY AQ CHARACTER!" Shika said as he now wondered closer to the mirrior."AQ?" The person said. "Uhh...yeah...AQ means AdventureQuest..." Shikasaid as he turned and faced the person. "Let me see the mirrior!" the person said while running to the mirrior pushing and Shika on the way. Shika got of the floor and than soon sat on the bed thinking, the person was stairing at the mirrow looking as her short orange hair and orange-ish brown-ish eyes. "... Are you Shikamayuki?" the person said as she finished looking at the mirrior, than turned to face Shika. "Yeah, and are you Paightan?" Shika said as he came closer to the person."Yes. But how'd we end up in a game, and why are you a boy." Paightan said as she was pondering about the questions. "I dunno why were here, but i do know why i'm a boy. It's because i made my main character a boy." Shika said as he now ran over to the closet. "oh, and where are you going?" Paightan said as she watched him run to where he was going. "To check if our clothes are in here"Shika said as he now found his black pirate garb and all of his clothes that he owned in the closet, but non of Paightans. "Eheheh...I found all of my clothes but none of yours. Did you ever play this game before?" Shika said as he now had his black pirate garb in his hands. "No, To tell the truth i never really played this game before" Paightan said while stairing at the celing becase Shika was getting dressed.

After Shika got dressed, he looked around for a bag of money. "What are you looking for?" Paightan asked. "A small bag, like the ones in the medieval times, people used them to carry money around." Shika said while he was still looking. "Like this one?"Paightan Pointed to the bed beside the mirrior. "YEAH!" Shika said as he ran to get it, after Shika got it, he soon counted his gold, He had 12560 gold. He soon ran to the door. "Hey, i'm going to go get you a weapon and armor down stairs, because i think were at Yulgar's Inn. So be a good girl!" Shika said and with that he closed the door and headed down stairs.

As Shika was half was down the stairs he herd a deep voice say "Good Mornin' Shikamauki! Have a good sleep?" Shikamayuki saw it was Yulgar so he replied "Yes, I did. Thank you for asking." Shika finished walking down the stairs. "So what about that girl that came asking for ye, pretty fine lady if ye asks me." Yulgar said with a wide grin on his face. "uhhh... She's my younger sister" Shika said. "oh, and ways need any thing on this fine day?" Yulgar asked while Shika nodded. "I need a Dark Plate for a woman, and can you give me a skull sword?" Shika asked. "Sure, but is it for ye sister?" Yulgar said. "Ya, it's for my sister." Shika said.

After Shika got the armor and got back to the room. "HEY! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG! I WAS GETTING BORED TO DEATH!" Paightan said as she hit me which caused me to drop her equipment, and the sword that had fallen out of my hand cut her foot. "OWWWW!"Paightan yelled. "Come here!" Shika said as he rushed to help his friend in need."I'll heal you! HEAL SCRATCES!" Shika yelled so the spell would work. "IT HURTS EVEN MORE!" Paightan said with tears now coming out of her eyes. Paightan Cried because of the pain and she also watched the injury close up right before her eyes. "Sorry it hurt so much, but it was kinda your fault you got hurt." Shika said but in return he got hit on the head again. "That was for the pain your healing spell gave me." Paightan said as she now picked up her armor.

yay! Clif hanger! please review! they cure wrighters block!


	3. Chapter 2

I NEED A BETA (is that a person who looks over the story and re wrights it to make it better?)  
I DO NOT OWN AQ! atextrix does... (is that how ya spell his name..i'll bet ya my home work that it's not)

OMG! NOOOOOOOO MY COOKIE! PAIGHTAN GIVE IT BACK! . 

**Ch**_A_p_**t**_e**R** T**wO**

"Ummm... hey if i'm a guy than do I have a umm... you know what...?" Shikamayuki said with his face becoming as red as a tomato.

"How tha hell do you expect me to answer that!?" Paightan said with a trubbled sigh while still trying to get her new armor on.

"Need help with that?"

"hm...mabe..."

"Here"

Shikamayuki helped Paightan with putting on her armor.

"THANKS! ahhh finally! now you can teach me to fight!"

Paightan made a raised a fist into the air and soon began thinking of evil ways to kill monsters while Shikamayuki just sweat dropped anime style and slowly inched to the the door.

"umm... I have to use the washroom bye!" Shikamayuki now raced to the washroom to get away from his (as now dubbed) 'Crazy Roomate Lady'.

Shikamayuki now reacher his destination pulled down his pants and sat on the toilet seat only to find a ...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shikamayuki now freaked out, He quicky pulled up his pants and ran back to his room.

He opened the door to his room and went in and ran around in circles with his arms up in the air around Paightan.

"OMGIHAVEAYOUKNOWWHATANDIT'HARRY,GROSS!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHDOSOMETHINGABOUTIT!" Shikamayuki now stoped because he got sent flying by Paightan super punch of doom and destruction.

Paightan grabbed Shikmayuki by the shirt and then gave him a glare that said 'You better have something good to tell me or else'.

"OMG! I WAS LIKE IN THE WAS ROOM GOING TO TAKE A PEE BUT THEN! I NOTICED I NOW HAD A-" Shikamayuki now got puched again by Paightan.

"OMG!!!one!!!111!!! NIRVANA! wait no that's billy talent..." Shikamayuki said before his vision faded into darkness.

**(A/N i was seriously thing of ending it here but it way tooooooooo short and I'm aiming for it to be sort of very long u'know?)**

"OMG YAY COOKIE!" said Shika grabing the cookie only find it burn into oblivion.

"Nooo my cookie..." Shika said while crying softly.

"**BUHAHAHAHAHA MORTAL I HAVE FILLED MY QUOTA OF SOULS TODAY SO I'LL LET YOU LIVE!**" Death said while Shika just looked around and found a time glass. 

_"if I rember correctly I do a quest if i ask about these..."_Shika though while grabbing the time glass.

"Hey Shinigami-san whats this?" Shika said pointing to the time glass.

"**THAT IS MY TIME GLASS, I HAVE MORE BUT SOME IDIOT STOLE THEM AND LOST ALL THEM...**"

"uh-huh... so you want me to go find them right?"

"**YES**"

"no"

"**WHAT! YOU ASKED ME ABOUT THEM AND NOW YOU DON'T WANT TO?! AAARG!**"

"Answer is still no"

"**YES**"

"no"

"**YES**"

"no"

"**I THINK I'LL TAKE YOU INTO THE AFTERLIFE IF THIS CONTINUES ON.**"

"no"

"**HMM... I'LL GIVE YOU A COOK-"**

"WHEN DO I START!"

"**NOW!**"

Death soon opened a portal, magicly made a cookie appere out of no where and gave it to Shika and than threw him into the portal.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shika screamed than took a bite of his cookie and than swallowed and then scream again until he hit a floor hard.

"Itai...where am I?" said shika out loud.

He walked in to the darkness and soon tripped over a log.

"OW!" said Shika as he went face plant himself into a girls chest.

"AHHHHHHHHH PERVERT!" the girl screamed.

"hey wait i can ex-" Shika didn't finish because he got hit over the head.

"OWWW...! the only person I know that hits hard is...PAIGHTAN!"

"Wha? Shika is that you?"

"Yeah hey I though of some thing... LETS FIGHT IT OUT TILL WE GET A DUBBLE K.O.!" SHika said only to get Hit again but harder.

"Oh no not again..." Shika's sprit just came out of his bodie and then death appeared once more.

"**NOT YOU GUYS AGAIN! WHAT HAPPEND THIS TIME?! WAIT NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT I'M GOING TO REVIVE YOU GUYS THEN I CAN FINIALLY SLEEP WITH OUT GETTING DISTURBED!**" Death now started to do his magic.

Paightan's vision started fading into darkness than she soon blacked out.

**E**_n_d

CLIFF HANGY!

Did you like? i hope you did...I know it was random... want me to continue to make it random or more serious? or both? and ways... yeah... please leave a review... and i know your not so... um... BYE!


	4. aurthors note

Author's note

i'm going to edit the chapters and make them like how chapter 2 is... I already started on chapter 2... i'mma try and make it really long...  
well so long!


End file.
